


Correct!!!: Me. If...I'm - Wrong?

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Other, Poor Punctuation, Trolling, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A definition of <i>Something</i>. See end notes for said definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct!!!: Me. If...I'm - Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sans Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sans+Merci).



> For **Sans Merci**...who left a glowing, thoughtful [review](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/51664480)! Ta very much for that! I certainly hope you enjoy this. I've never acknowledged such inspiring asshattery before - but I'm in a good mood and thusly, felt the need to express my 'jackass-ey' Joy. :D

a millennium. A singular exception-al; period (excalamation point!) of time. The plural of 'ium' is there in...most, cases. when their are plurals. But. to counted the plural of the thousand

years...one must count! millenniumes for a MILLENNIA. 

Two many yers. "thought the millennial man". 

He scroffled snortingly at, The dirt. Which had been here all dirty.and stuffs) for two millennium or a cuple millennias. She couldn't remeber witch; 

Righting is hard.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Definition:** some·thing  
>  ˈsəmˌTHiNG  
> pronoun  
> 1.  
> a thing that is unspecified or unknown.  
> "we stopped for something to eat"  
> 2.  
> used in various expressions indicating that a description or amount being stated is not exact.  
> "a wry look, something between amusement and regret"
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** This piece may attract trolls. Therefore, there may be Trolls in the comments. Bless.  
>  **Warning 2:** This Warning is about the Warning above. And the fact that there may be some poor spelling. Maybe some punctuation that is out of place. And it is Short.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This 'fiction' is *GASP* UNBETA'D. Or deliberately edited poorly. Only trolls can tell the difference. So bring a sense of humor. Or a sandwich. The author is hungry. Anyway. No trolls (or authors) were hurt in the process of making this fic. Just a lot of punctuation, grammar and spelling. What there is of it anyway. Depending on the level of troll(s) it attracts, this just may be a series! *BEAMS*  
>  **Disclaimers:** This 'fiction' *chuckles* is mine. Completely mine. Yup. I own it. I do NOT own the troll it is gifted to, though. They own themselves. Maybe. I've never stopped to ask them. Which is rather rude, now that I think on it.


End file.
